Sangre
by YDB
Summary: Inuyasha is a stubborn bartender at a hit club. His life becomes incredibly complicated when he is sick with a terrible flu and has no one to depend one except for one person he least expect. Can these to get over the past and fall in love what about his
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: Inuyasha is a stubborn bartender at a hit club. His life becomes incredibly complicated when he is sick with a terrible flu and has no one to depend one except for one person he least expect. This is a story of his growing love that he can't nor doesn't want to let go... read and find out what happens.**

**Okay readers this is my first Inuyasha fan fiction so go easy on me with the reviews I mostly a sailor moon story writer but I thought I'd try this out because the basic idea for the story works better with these characters; Inuyasha's and Kagome's stubbornness and love. Just so you know Inuyasha is a half demon in this story I decided that it just wouldn't be a Inuyasha fanfiction if I made him human. I would also like to say that I am only borrowing several names from Inuyasha I don't claim any type of owner ship. Okay enough with that enjoy this story as much as I did making it. THANKS MUCH LOVE FROM PR.**

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha served the drinks efficiently using his amazing speed accuracy to serve his clients. He would often take a swig himself when they offered to pay for a drink. He never enjoyed the taste of alcohol but refusing his customers could get him punished by his boss. It was a requirement that he accepts and drink any thing the customer offered to pay for, as long as they paid for it. Inuyasha bartended at the best club in this city, Sangre, albeit the pay was generous he loathed working there. The club gave off a stripper joint vibe with their so called _professional dancers_. Most of the times the girls would dance on the stage, every night a different theme, but sometimes they sent them to dance in the crowd. Dirty men would stuff money down their clothing dance with them. He was utterly revolted with how low these women would go for just a little cash.

Miroku, Inuyasha best friend, neighbor, and co-worker disagreed with him and made it a point to pay as much as necessary to dance with these women as much as possible. He strongly disagreed when Inuyasha berated them and there line of work, they were nothing like strippers in his point of view. Strippers exploited the view of their entire body they only danced with for the customers and with them occasionally. But of course Inuyasha being the stubborn man he is would never see it that way, they were dirty whores and nothing could change his mind.

Inuyasha's shift was almost over and he was thanking the gods that he would be out of there soon. He wasn't at all feeling well, although he refused to let it show in his work place. Inuyasha was beyond seething, he had never gotten sick before and he knew exactly how he caught this virus. His infuriatingly annoying girlfriend had taken it upon herself to call him yesterday and forced him to miss a day of work so he could take care of her. After having to deal with her insufferable whining all day and some of the night she was generous enough to share her unwanted flu with him. 'Kikyou will definitely pay for this later' he thought to himself as he severed another drink.

After a while of countless serving Inuyasha was counting down the second in anticipation for his shift to end. When it finally did end he all but ran into the staff lounge to get his things to leave as fast humanly possible. But his body had other plans and Inuyasha had to make a detour to the bathroom. Miroku noticed his best friend leave in such a rush and decided to follow him, curiosity taking the better of him. But once he stepped foot in the lounge he noticed the Inuyasha was no where in sight. Miroku then heard some peculiar sounds coming from the mens bathroom and cautiously made his way towards noise only to find Inuyasha weakly vomiting into the toilet. He had never, in his life, seen Inuyasha look so fragile. "What the hell happened to you?" Miroku yelled in concern as he rushed to Inuyasha's side kneeling down next to him. He desperately wanted to help but knew no way to do so.

"Kikyou, that's what happened! Stupid bitch insisted on sharing her disease with me."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Because she's a sadistic wench, I missed my day job because of her and now I've gotten her stupid flu virus. I bet she's at her apartment right now laughing it up." Inuyasha snapped while flushing the toilet disdainfully. Miroku just sat there staring bemusedly as his irate friend; there wasn't much he could really do for him. "Shit! All this fucking alcohol in my system isn't helping."

"You shouldn't have come to work knowing you were sick then." Miroku reasoned helping his friend up.

"Hell, I missed my day job yesterday I'm not going to miss another day of work. I need this money."

"I see what you mean but maybe you should go home now." Miroku stated dragging Inuyasha over to the couch not able to support his weight any longer. If Inuyasha were in perfect health he would have hit Miroku for his ignorance.

"What the hell did you think I was trying to do before I threw up? Now help me get home!" Inuyasha demanded before another wave of nausea hit him forcing him to sit back in the couch.

"No can do buddy my shift isn't over yet. Plus I still haven't gotten a chance to dance with those lovely ladies." Miroku being the lecher he is; forgot about Inuyasha's current present state and let his mind drift off into certain perverted and very explicit day dreams about those girls in extremely compromising positions dancing with him. Inuyasha's menacing gaze and coughing brought him out of his pleasant stupor much to his dismay.

"Look Miroku," Inuyasha sighed running a frustrated hand through his long silken silver tresses. "I need to get fuck out of here and the only way I can get the fuck out of here without anybody noticing how fucking weak I am right now is for you to sneak me the fuck out, so help me up and let's get going." Inuyasha explained sullenly bowing his head slightly allowing his long bangs to conceal his eyes, he hated asking for help but what he hated even more was appearing weak to the people he worked with. He worked hard for his dangerous reputation, and wasn't about to let a sickness get between that. Miroku on the other hand was contemplating on the amount of times Inuyasha used the word "fuck." He had apparently lost count. Inuyasha cleared his throat in an effort to regain the mans attention. Miroku looked at Inyasha with eyes of sympathy hoping he would receive some as well when he turned him down.

"Man I wish I could but I got in trouble yesterday for leaving early with Sango. If I left like that again today I'm going to be fired. You wouldn't want me fired Inuyasha would you cause then we wouldn't be able to work together."

"Get me home dumb ass!"

"I can't you weight too much."

"That's a sorry ass excuse and you know it Miroku." Inuyasha countered regaining some of his lost energy while arguing with Miroku.

"Fine then how about this one, I WANT GIRLS!"

"And all this time I thought you were a friend." Inuyasha scorned as he made an effort to lift himself up from the couch to hit him but to no avail. "How the hell am I supposed to get out of here then?" He yelled sounding more coarsely than he had intended, his voice barely able to match his ire temper. At that precise moment the last person he expected or wanted to see walked into the employee lounge.

Kagome rushed in wearing her extremely revealing work uniform, she ironically happened to be one the very the club dancers that Inuyasha despised so much. Inuyasha hated that she was so god damn beautiful for her own good. Some one as beautiful as her did not belong in a place like this, especially dancing. He watched her graceful movements as she ran into the room. He watched as her long ebony hair flowed down her back as if it were a waterfall of dark silk. Her supple skin slightly tinted from her natural tan. Her ruddy lips were always appealing they seemed to demand ones attention. But the most captivating thing about this woman were her eyes, a special type of light hazel that would become green when she was too cold, extremely happy, or extremely sad. They were the most expressive eyes he had ever seen in his life time. It was a pity to him that such a lush women would reduce to dancing with inebriated men for cash, like some stripper.

He had made it a point to never talk to her since he started working there. He did not need his obvious attraction for her to grow to anything further than the common crush that it was. It was lust and nothing more and lust could be control, he could control it. He would not let his arousal clutter his logical thinking. Inuyasha sat there and watched as she walked straight into the bathroom closing the door behind her ignoring their presence all together. "God she's so god damn hot!" Miroku exclaimed upon hearing the click of the lock.

"God, Miroku could you for once in your life not be such a lecher."

"I could try but I don't see the point in it. At least I'm not looking at guys. Plus you have to admit Kagome has to be the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life. "

"Whatever, forget the slut she's not worth the thought. For being as attractive as she is she chooses to degrade herself in this bar. She could have done so much better than becoming a whore."

"That was harsh Inuyasha, Kagome is no stripper and you know it. She's lived across the hall from us for nearly a year now and I have never seen her with any type of lover."

"That doesn't mean anything Miroku. She works as a stripper in a club that says a lot more than you not seeing her with lovers." Inuyasha retorted matter-of-factly knowing that he was in fact being too harsh but his stubborn mind would never allow him to admit that. Miroku opened his mouth to retaliate in her defense before he was interrupted by her walking out of the bathroom. To their surprised she walked straight towards them.

"Is there something wrong with Inuyasha? He looks as if he's about to die." She spoke softly kneeling in front of the couch to further examine him. Inuyasha being the hardheaded jerk he can be at times just scoffed not bothering to give her any type of reply.

"He's sick and can't really move much, so he's stuck here until someone can help him home." Miroku answer her kindly after taking note to Inuyasha's lack of response. He heard Kagome sigh softly before reaching out and place a soft small hand on his forehead. Inuyasha's eyes widened he hadn't expected her to touch him. He had intended for her to be discouraged and walk away but instead made this chaste contact with he burning flesh. He couldn't lie to himself it felt unusually good to have her touch him even if it was in such an innocent manner. He unconsciously leaned into her touch before realizing his mistake and pulled back roughly. He was completely taken off guard when she smiled warmly at him and spoke once more taking both mean by surprise.

"I'll help him home."

"Kagome that's not necessary." Miroku quickly replied but was cut off by Kagome's reassuring voice. Inuyasha was too stunned by her offer to react. He sincerely had not seen that coming.

"It's really not a problem. Besides, he's sick and really needs to get home before it gets any worse. Plus I don't think anyone here can really spare the time so to help him so I'll do it."

"Wench, I do not need you help I am perfectly capable of getting home on my own." Inuyasha intervened this was the first thing he had actually said to her since he started working there.

"That's bullshit Inuyasha just look at you."

"Mind your own business. I'll take care of myself."

"Stop being such a baby. Whether you like it or not you need my help. No more arguing with me Inuyasha. I'll go call a cab." Before Inuyasha could protest further she rushed out of the lounge, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha with eyes wide and mouths agape. Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder with a huge smug grin implanted on his face.

"Lucky man you are," Miroku stated arrogantly.

"How do you figure I'm a lucky man?" Inuyasha snapped at Miroku, clearly his illnesshad not gotten the best of his always quick temper.

"Well Kagome, the most gorgeous woman my eyes have had the pleasure to befall upon, will be taking care of you and if you're a good more maybe a little more happen between you two."

"Lecher, who ever said I wanted the help of some bar slut. I'm sorry but I don't consider that a lucky thing." Inuyasha griped. He awaited Miroku quick and snappy response but heard nothing. This was unusual for the lecher. Miroku would usually yell and berate him for his words but instead said nothing. It was too silent. Inuyasha looked up to his best friends face to see it taut and constricted with anger. Inuyasha winced internally for he knew that he had achieved in making Miroku truly bile. In a flash Miroku had the collar of Inuyasha's shirt tightly fisted in his hands. Miroku completely forgetting Inuyasha's weakened state pushed him roughly against the head of the couch, chocking him slightly.

"I won't make you take back your words because I know that you're to stubborn to see past your own ignorance but Kagome will help you get home tonight because you have other chose and she was nice enough to offer. And you will not say one indecent word to her. Do you understand me Inuyasha for help me god you maybe my best friend, but I will hurt you if you hurt her in anyway. She doesn't deserve it. Are we clear?" Inuyasha hesitated before answering it was rare for Miroku to lose his temper like this but when it happened it was something to be reckoned with. He nodded his agreement dejectedly, he would have to respect her and keep his smart ass comments to himself.

Miroku'd mood having improved profusely then beamed him a pleasant smile. "It's good that we agree in this. You can now enjoy a pleasant evening with Kagome." Miroku stated adequately after releasing his grip on Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha could swear this man in front of him was bipolar, but didn't feel the need to argue further his head was now throbbing and his throat ached. Kagome soon walked back into the lounge with the clubs largest bouncer trailing behind her, Damien. She noticed Inuyasha's state of pain she calmly walked over to her locker and took something from it. She walked over to Inuyasha and handed him a small packet of Tylenol.

"The cab is waiting out back. I figured you didn't want anyone to see Damien carrying you out of the club as if you were a child. Damien has promised to never utter a word of this incident as well." Kagome tenderly brushed the hair out of his eyes. Inuyasha was more than shocked by this small display of affection; everything she did caught him off guard. He couldn't figure her out. She was going more than out of her way to not only take care of him but protect his pride as well. Inuyasha decided to just brush it off for now. He lowly grunted his obvious irritation of having to swallow the pills she had given him, he despised taking pills. Damien walked up to them and threw Inuyasha over his shoulder and left the room quickly. Kagome was about to follow them when Miroku stopped her.

"Thanks for all your done Kagome, but you really don't have to do this." Miroku stated indecorously.

"It's okay Miroku. I wouldn't do something I don't want to do and I can assure you I want to do this." She replied gingerly before walking to the door. She was again stopped by Miroku.

"Kagome... Inuyasha is my best friend I couldn't love him more if he were my own brother but... he's not the most considerate person I've ever known. He can sometimes say hurtful things with out thinking about the consequences. If he says anything to hurt you, be sure to tell me and I'll take care of him. You have my word that's I'll take care of him." She smiled warmly at him. Miroku was always kind albeit he had his... perverted moments, but she didn't doubt he cared for her greatly as a friend. She quickly stepped out of the room to find Inuyasha and Damien. She was skipping her next shift as a bartender just to help get Inuyasha home but decided to keep that detail from everybody knowing that they wouldn't allow her to take him home unless she were available to do so. Kagome knew if she hadn't stepped in when she did Inuyasha would have had to stay in that employee lounge until the clubs closing time which was at three in the morning. His fever probably would have gotten worse if that had happened, most likely would have needed to go to the hospital, and Kagome's heart couldn't just let him suffer like that. Inuyasha had never been nice in fact he had never even spoken to her face to face, but still couldn't bring herself to ignore him in his time of need.

She walked out the back of the club to where the cab was hidden. Damien walked over to her after placing Inuyasha gently inside the backseat of the cab. "Did anybody see you caring him?" She asked slightly worried as she tried to keep it nonchalant. Inuyasha had quite the bad boy reputation in the club if people were to see Damien caring him out, he would never live it down.

"No Kagome. No one saw us leave and he seems to be doing better though thanks to the medicine."

"Thanks Damien, I owe you one."

"No problem, as long as you're sure you know what you're doing. The bossy is going to be pretty mad once he finds out your not there working your shift."

"You know he wouldn't have let me leave if I had asked. Sneaking out is the only way I can help him get out of here."

"I know Kags but I just wanted to make sure you know the risks your taking for a guy like him." Damien replied disdainfully, he truthfully could give less of a shit if Inuyasha had to stay there all night. He was only helping because Kagome had asked him to and he could never bring himself to turn down her sweet innocent face.

"I'm sure okay. I know what I'm doing but thanks for caring," and with that she join Inuyasha in the cab. It only took half an hour to get to their apartment complex. Inuyasha had not muttered a word to her the whole way there. He was determined in keeping his promise to Miroku but didn't trust himself to actually speak to her with out saying something that might get him in trouble. She decided to take it as a blessing because Inuyasha was normally a very opinionated person, and when he did not like something he made sure the whole world knew it. The cab drive dropped them off in front of the building even helped her get Inuyasha out of the car. After paying the cab fair she hooked one of his arms around her shoulder and proceeded to walk inside the building. Inuyasha tried his best to support his own weight for both their own goods but still found himself leaning greatly against her. They finally managed to make it to the elevator; she pushed him up against the wall finding it easier to support him that way. "Inuyasha," She spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been going on between them sicne they got into the car together. He looked up into her eyes, no matter how hard he tried to break the eye contact he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Her eyes weren't the ones of some bar whore as he so kindly put it; they held an innocence; a beauty with in them. Her smell sent him reeling in the drug that was Kagome. He found himself entertaining the thought of nuzzling his nose into her lovely slender neck having her sent rubbed onto him so he could always have her smell with him. He gently shook his head clearing his thoughts. Looking down to her once again he felt guilt but decided to blame these sudden surges of emotion towards her on his sickness.

"What is it?" He snapped his voice come out as rough and harsh as he had intended it to. He was just frustrated with everything that was happening to him. He didn't be as sick as he was now, he didn't want these feelings that he had for her, but nonetheless he was sick and he did feel something for her but he'd be damned before he'd admit it willingly.

"Your keys, give me your keys so that when we get to your door we don't have to go through so much trouble just to find them." Inuyasha nodded and pushing his hand agitatedly down in his pocket and handed her the keys. He looked back up at her face locking their eyes once again, neither realizing how close they truly were to one another. He almost leaned further into her to just be closer, but instead the elevator door opened bringing them back to reality. Kagome pulled away from him and situated Inuyasha so that he was once again leaning on her for support. They leisurely made it to his front door. Kagome tried to open the door with a nearly hundred and fifty pound man leaning on her. Gravity deciding to take its course caused her to nearly fall on the floor. Inuyasha tried to prevent the inevitable fall before he had made it through the door used all the strength he had left in his body to pulling her up with him. Taking the opportunity she quickly unlocked the damnable door and pushed it open. They made it exactly three steps before he fell to the floor vomiting; the majority of the vomit landing on the floor while some found it way on Kagome shirt.

She ignored her stained shirt and knelt next to him rubbing his back in what she hoped to be a soothing manner. "Sorry" Inuyasha apologized between his coughs, embarrassed that he had actually thrown up on her. He had expected her to lose her temper and lashed out at him for having done that but found that she didn't even notice that she had his vomit all over he shirt, instead she was comforting as much as she could.

"Don't worry about it. I guess you did me a favor since I never liked this outfit any way. I only wore it for the job. Let's just get you in bed now." She took his arm and gently helped him up. He couldn't help but look at her indecorously; this girl was clearly insane. "Which room is your room?" She asked him stumbling occasionally due to his weight. He pointed numbly to his room and they made there way there. She sat him on his large long awaited bed. He was about to lay down and get comfortable when she stopped him. He groaned in agony before staring into her dark jade orbs, his breath hitched his throat finding them even more outstandingly beautiful in the dark. "You need to change you shirt you have vomit on it. If you keep it on the germs will spread and you'll only get worse than you are now."

"Then you should change as well. We wouldn't want the germs spreading now would we." He mumbled huskily before removing his shirt as her face beginning to burn with a light flush. He almost couldn't believe he had said that to her, not to long ago he was insulting her behind her back and now he was flirting, enjoying the light blush that spread across her face knowing that he was the one that caused it.

She observed him silently as he took of his shirt. He had a very well defined body. He wasn't overly built like Damien was. His muscled seemed to be trying to escape the constrictions of his skin. Inuyasha's muscles were the firm and sexy but not huge. Inuyasha noticed her curious gaze at his chest and could help the smug smile that found its way on his face. He chuckled lightly before his hand reached out to her, tilting her face back to his with his long fingers. "My eyes are up here not down there." He stated cockily before laughing slightly harder when her whole face darken considerable.

"I know that," she stuttered nervously before taking a step back.

"Good. Look could you hand me a shirt. I got some in the drawer next to you. While you're at it you can borrow a shirt and some of my boxers... you can change right there if you'd like." He didn't think it was possible for her face to get any darker until now. He couldn't help himself it was amusing to see her act in such a timid way, it was adorable. She fumbled over to his drawer picked up two shirt and some boxers. She handed him the shirt before getting the courage to speak again.

"Seriously where can I change into this?"

"The bathroom is right there you can even take a shower. You probably feel repulsed after having someone throw up on you." Inyasha was about to tease her some more but she was before he could say anything else. Inuyasha stared at the bathroom door for along time thinking to himself. He was confused more than anything. He felt guilty as well she had done so much for him. What he feared most was now taking place ... His attraction towards her was growing by the minute. She was in his bathroom not even ten feet away and he missed her presence. He knew that this attraction could go now further than it had already has but didn't even want to think about her not every being near him again. 'Maybe we can be friends... Maybe after this we can start of on a clean slate.' He thought to himself while laying down into his bed.

Then he remembered her line of work. He didn't like it, some one as wholesome as her should never work at a club like that, especially as a dancer. He would defiantly try to get her to quit as soon as he got better, he would make it a promise to himself to find her a better job. He soon let sleep over take him with a boyish smile gracing his lips. Not too long after he fell to sleep Kagome walked out of the bathroom wearing his clothes. She looked at his sleeping form on his bed he just lay there with out the bed sheet to cover him looking very inviting. She pushed her improper thoughts thinking, 'he wouldn't want me anyways.' Kagome covered him with a blanket and exited the room. She noticed the vomit drying on his floor as she was about to leave. Not only that but the whole apartment a complete mess. "God, no wonder the man is sick this place if pigs sty." She bit her bottom lip nervously, "if it's not cleaned he will only get worse so I can't just leave it like this." She mumbled to herself. With her decision being made she cleaned his entire apartment. She even decided to make soup in case he got hungry and need something to healthy eat.

It was now close to four in the morning and she had finally finished with everything. Kagome was about to leave when she decided to check on Inuyasha one last time. She walked up to his bed and sat down next time, checking his fever. The simple touch caused him to shiver in pleasure stirring him in his sleep. He liked the feel of her hand on his skin. He felt her about to pull away from him but grabbed her wrist before she could do so trailing down to his mouth so he could kiss her palm tenderly, in his way of a thank you.

"What time is it?" He inquired still groggy from sleep.

"Early I guess," she whispered back. "You need to get some sleep so I'm going to head back to my apartment." The thought of her leave made him slightly panicked having her close by some how made him feel a whole lot better albeit he couldn't really figure out why though. Inuyasha pulled her down to lay next to him. If he had his eyes open he would have notice the dark blush that tainted her cheeks from his sudden actions.

"Stay with me." He mumbled against her hair letting his fingers leisurely run though the silkness.

"Why?"

"Because you like my medicine with you around I won't have to take anymore, I'm feeling better already." She laughed lightly to he care free tone.

"Sorry Inuyasha but I need to get some sleep of my own."

"Sleep here then."

"NO!" She protested trying to get of his grip.

"Why not?" He held on tighter.

"Because, it's time I should get going. There is some medicine on your drawer if you need it so you don't need me."

"The medicine doesn't work as good as you do. Just lay down and go to sleep " he countered he was bent on having her stay; his stubborn mind was already changing his opinion about her. She was beautiful and kind it was hard to not want to be around her.

"Inuyasha," she angrily pulled herself out of his grip and sat up. "I hope you get better soon, see you tomorrow at work." She broke through his grip and was about to get off the bed when he sat up as well and grabbed her again.

"Wait! I'm sorry just don't leave just yet." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, he really didn't have a way with words. "It's just I really don't know what happening to me. I just feel good around you, and I don't feel good around many people but I do around you." He sigh again frustrated he couldn't really find the right words to say. "I guess that I like you." What meant to be a touching moment suddenly hit him in the face... literally. His crimson face stung, slightly tilted from her powerful slap.

"You guess that you like me! What the hell is wrong with you, not to long ago you were calling me a whore and a slut to Miroku. And it's not just today that I overhear these kinds of conversations that you have with him Inuyasha. You're always saying these kinds of things about me."

"Kagome I..." he muttered numbly, he wanted to apologize he wanted to say he was wrong but couldn't find the words. He never meant for her to hear those conversations.

"But you know what hurt the worse," she continued ignoring the regretful look in his golden orbs. "What hurts the worst is that you never talk about all the other girs that have to dance there just me. You never insult them behind their back. The only cruel words you have for is me." Inuyasha stared at her in realization. He had never realized it before but she was the only girl that he ever talked about with Miroku. He couldn't even figure out why.

"Kagome let me explain..." He didn't know what he could explain but couldn't just let her leave like this. He had to say something to make it better.

"Just save it Inuyasha, I only helped you because it was the right thing to do I don't need you fucking apologizes." She interrupted him jumping out of the bed. Without bothering to look back she rushed out of the room and his apartment. He winced at the sound of his door slamming. She had every right to be angry with him; he had been so cruel with only her. The truth was he never really noticed until now that he directed all of his insults towards her alone. He leaned back in his bed his guilt even showing on his facial feature. He knew he had to make amends somehow but didn't know where to begin; he had wronged her so much and in so many ways. He didn't even deserve a girl like her. He was wrong all along she was much too good for a guy like him.


	2. chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, I hate re reading my work and correcting it. There still might be some mistakes sorry it there are, please forgive me. Thanks you're the reviews... I recently came up with a new idea for a story I really need to stop doing that. Writing something then stopping once I get a new idea. I've only finished one story... talk about commitment. That one story took a lot out of me. I'm still a beginner I can only hope that in time my stories get better well anyways. I hope you guys didn't wait to long for this. I'll try me best to post new chapters as fast as I can. In the mean time read me other stories hehehe ;) anyways MUCH LOVE FROM PR and happy reading...**

**Chapter 2**

He had been watching her all night observing everything about her from the way she moved to the way she looked. He couldn't help but notice the customers looking at her in the same way he was, and it thoroughly pissed him off. He figured that this sudden protectiveness occurred some time last night. The damn girl had even made him soup, which was quite delectable might he add, only adding on to the guilt hanging over his head. He had been trying to apologize all night but she had let him get anywhere close to her, probably doing him the favor. He didn't know how to really apologize to some one. Even if he was given the opportunity that he desired he would most likely blotch it up like always for he was never good with words.

Inuyasha glanced towards Miroku who was serving drinks next to him acting quite strangely towards him. They hadn't spoken much to each other since work started and now their shift was ending and Inuyasha was beginning to wonder how long this silent treatment would last. "Hey Miroku," Inuyasha yelled over the music gaining his friends attention. "What the fuck is wrong with you man you've been too fucking quiet since fucking work began?"... See what I mean when I said he was never good with words. He always had a tendency to be to blunt with people, never caring if they approved of his perverse language.

"I don't want to talk about it here Inuyasha." Miroku yelled back calmly serving another costumer; he was used to it by now. Inuyasha decided to take his word for it; they would talk about it later, but couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy by Miroku serious tone. He felt like a child waiting to be reprehended for the bad things he done, but for the life of him he couldn't remember doing anything like that to Miroku. Inuyasha looked back up to the stage to watch Kagome some more but in its stead found an abandoned stage. "Fuck," he growled to himself nearly breaking a bottle of liquor in his hand. She was out in the crowd now, dancing with disgusting men that would only be paying to grope her. He had the sudden urge to jump over the bar and drag her out of there, but managed to sustain his urges to do so. He had to keep himself from looking for her in the crowd knowing that if he did that would be his breaking point. If he saw her in the crowd dancing with some dirty man he would go in there personally a fetch her as if she were a child.

He silently thanked god that his shift was over for the night. And today Miroku shift ended early as well meaning they would be able to leave together. That would give them time to talk about what was upsetting Miroku so much. Inuyasha followed his best freidn silently into the employee lounge to get there things and be on there way. Upon walking in Inuyasha had not expected to be so roughly slammed into the wall. Inuyasha almost attacked the offender until he realized who it was and managed to control his raising temper. "What... the hell... was that for?" Inuyasha seethed between tightly clenched teeth. He had expected for Miroku to back down knowing that Inuyasha was in no mood for the lechers lash out, but Miroku deciding to be rebellious today only tightened he grip on Inuyasha's collar and pushed him harder against the wall.

"I warned you yesterday Inuyasha about those stupid comments of yours but like always you never fucking listen." Miroku retorted trying to make his voice match Inuyasha's.

"What the hell are you talking about Miroku? I didn't fucking say anything cruel to her quite the opposite actually." Inuyasha pushed his friend away from him causing him to fall to the floor. He wasn't going to have the lecher chastise him when he was doing enough of that all by himself. He truthfully had tried to keep his promise to Miroku, even discovered he had other feelings for her besides contempt. The only thing he did wrong was to insult her in the first place.

"I saw her leave you apartment in tears yesterday so don't fucking try to lie to me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed dejected running rough a hand through his silver tresses before speaking again. "Look Miroku I kept my fucking promise to you, okay. I didn't say anything to offend the wench when she took me home. Although I didn't say anything bad to her that night I found out that she heard me all the other times I did."

"Did you at least apologize?"

"I tried to but I couldn't find the fucking words, still can't." Inuyasha turned his head to the door not being able to face Miroku.

"You know... she almost got her ass fired." Inuyasha whipped he head back to Miroku who had a sly smile etched on his face. "And it's your fault."

"How the hell is it my fault, and how the hell do you know this?"

"You remember when I had to go to the boss's office to tell him about the broken ice machine. Well when I got there he was yelling at someone. I couldn't tell who it was because he had the door closed but I stayed behind the door listening anyways. He was threatening to fire said person for skipping their shift yesterday without telling him. The person had to beg for another opportunity and he reluctantly gave it but they had their consequences. I almost chuckled at the person's stupidity to just leave work like that until Kagome came out of the room crying." Inuyasha almost collapsed to the floor in shock. He couldn't believe she had done that; risk her job just to help him. Everything about this girl confused him. She had known about him insulting her yet she still offered to take him home missing her shift. She had done all this for him and received no thank you. 'This girl must be fucking insane.' Inuyasha thought silently to himself. 'Well it's not doubt that I have to make it up to her now but how the hell am I suppose to do that,' Inuyasha further contemplated to himself not noticing that Miroku had left the him alone in the lounge with a huge grin plastered on his face. 'I'm a great cupid if I do say so myself. They'll be wild in love with each other in a matter of days. I knew it was a good idea to make Inuyasha feel even guiltier. At the rate he was going he would have never apologized. Knowing Inuyasha he'll do anything possible to redeem himself of thisand in the process they should steal each others hearts away. It's perfect since he needs a good reason to dump the stupid bitch he's with anyways what better than this, besides this should be very interesting to watch.' Miroku thought to himself as he left the club heading towards his home. 'Yes very interesting in deed.'

Meanwhile Inuyasha was pacing a whole into the lounge floor completely unaware of the lecher's absence. He would have continued if it were for a very familiar voice bringing him out of his reverie. "Okay Inuyasha you're making me very dizzy. If you don't stop I'll stain you shirt like you did mine." Inuyasha immediately stopped looking up to those beautiful orbs of hers; they were a light hazel mixed with small freckles of green.

"I... Kagome I..." Inuyasha stuttered trying to find his apology, the one that he had been ruthless rehearsing in his head before she had spoken to him. "Let me rehearse this some more." He stated quickly before turning his back to her mumbled his once forgotten apology to himself. "Okay I remember it now." He told her cheerfully but before he could get around to saying it she burst out into laughter. It took a while before the bemused Inuyasha realized what she was laughing at. "Do you laugh at everyone who tries to apologize to you wench?" He scorned only regretting it when she started to laugh harder.

"No... I don't." She stated between fits of laughter.

"Then what's so funny about my apologies." He snapped folding his arms in front of his chest impatiently waiting for her to calm herself enough so that she could speak to him, and she did... eventually.

"It's just the way you went about doing it, rehearsing it right before you told it to me."

"What's so funny about that? I forgot it. Your being fucking ungrateful I don't apologize often so you should take advantage that I am willing to do it for you."

"I'm touched really." She replied cheekily earning herself a scoff. "Please don't let me interrupt you from your heart felt apology." She giggled while taking a seat on the couch.

"You already did wench," Inuyasha snapped but continued with his apology anyways. "First of all I would like to say thank you for all that you fucking did for me yesterday, although I did not ask for your assistance."

"But you needed it."

"Shut up and let me continue. As I was saying, I did now ask for your assistance yet you help me anyways I fucking appreciate it. I would also like to say..."

"Yes..."

"Well, I just was wanted to let you know that I'm..." He was finding immensely difficult to actually say the god damn words. He had never actually said them before and this was a serious burn to his pride, and her cheekiness wasn't helping. She was enjoying his staggered state a little too much.

"You're..."

"GOD DAMN IT I'M SORRY I INSULTED YOU ALL THOSE TIMES. I NEVER MEANT WHAT I SAID!" He yelled finally getting it over with. He stood straight expecting her to at least be a little bit emotional over his apology. After all it was hard for him to do.

"Well that's the loudest apology I have ever heard. I think you ruptured my ear drum." Kagome replied rubbing her ears tenderly.

"That's it that's all you have to say about my apology after I busted my balls trying to say it!"

"Well it was a really loud apology you should hear it from my point of view."

"I can't believe this." Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air in frustration, and turned his back to her childishly.

"Oh Inuyasha I was only teasing you. I forgive you of course." Kagome said as she made her way towards him, walking around him so that they could face each other. He still immaturely refused to look at her in the eyes as he pouted.

"That was really hard for me to do you know." He sulked.

"Yes I know, and it was the best god damn apology I have ever heard."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Of course I am but I seriously do forgive you." She replied pinching his nose playfully. Inuyasha arms slid around her waist pulling her against him. He already was beginning to love the feel of her against him.

"Don't treat me like a child." He protested unconsciously leaning his head closer to hers.

"Then don't act like one." She retorted playfully wrapping her arms around her neck, even she wasn't completely aware of what she was doing. It all just came naturally to her; as if being with him like this were the most natural thing in the world. They were now forehead to forehead as their noses played with one another's.

"I want to kiss you... so badly." He whispered huskily in desperation to feel those enticing red lips against him.

"I have to get to work." She giggled dodging his seeking lips teasing them with her own occasionally.

"Fuck... Do that later." He whined tightening his gripping hoping that she would feel how aroused she was making him. He didn't expect for her to actually push him away, but she did and quite roughly for that matter.

"Inuyasha what the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled to him her eyes fiercely burning into his own asking him a question he did not know how to answer.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question," he stated blunt crossing him arms over his chest, his nonchalance during the situation only adding to her rage.

"You want to know what's wrong with me fine I'll tell you. What wrong with me is the way you treating me. One minute I'm a whore and the other..."

"Hey I apologized for that." Inuyasha interrupted her lamely trying to defend himself, "and if I remember it correctly you forgave me."

"I forgave you, yes, give you permission grope my body, no."

"I was not groping your body. If anything you were groping mine. I feel used."

"You were the one trying to kiss me!"

"But you were the one teasing me, that's just as bad. That's sending mixed signals."

"I was not sending you mixed signals."

"Yes you god damn were, tease."

"You like signals so much how about this for a signal." Kagome righteously raised her middle finger in the air while waving it around in his face. "Interpret that, you pompous ass."

"Okay I interpret that you want to stick that up yours." Inuyasha retorted trying to control his ire temper.

"Only in your fucking dreams,"

"Sorry to interrupt your lovers spat Kagome but you need to get to work. The drinks aren't going to serve themselves." Sango was the one to interrupt this time. She was actually enjoying herself watching them throw insult at each other, clueless of her presence. If she didn't have to get back to work she would have just stayed there and enjoy the show. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed furiously trying to conceal their obvious embarrassment by being caught. Kagome was about to leave when he stopped her.

"You serve drinks," he asked indecorously.

"Yeah, Sango and I take your place when your shift ends. I bartend until the club closes." Kagome told him not daring to look him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry." She mumbled breathlessly half hoping he didn't hear her. Unlucky for her he did. Inuyasha lips tilted upwards in a cocky smirk. He leaned down slowly to lightly peck her cheek causing them to flush madly.

"Me too," he added letting her go so she could finish her shift. The minute she stepped threw the lounge doors Inuyasha's once cocky smile decreased to a very displeased frown. He hated the fact that she worked as a dancer in this god forsaken club now only to add on to his anger she was a bartender as well and she work until the club closed! 'What the hell is this girl super fucking woman? How the hell can she hand all this? Doesn't she realize it dangerous to be around clubs that early in the morning,' he asked himself as he made his way towards his boss's office. He knew that getting her to quit her job would take some time due to her obstinacy so in the mean time he would settle on protecting her as best as he could. With his decision being made he stepped into his brother's office.

"I want to work an extra shift." Inuyasha bellowed taking a seat before his brother's desk taking note the fact that he ignored his presence. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Were you trying to tell me something," his brother asked flatly not bothering to even look up from his computer.

"Don't pull that shit on me you heard me. I want another shift added. I'll leave when the club closes."

"Why the sudden interested to work long at the club. In our last conversation I distinctly remember the ... explicit language you used to describe this place."

"Well my views have changed."

"Now this ought to be interesting." Sesshoumaru said in his usual impassively tone, but he did have the courtesy to remove his attention from the computer. Inuyasha scowled at his brother's dry sarcasm.

"Well I've come to realize... that this place has many good qualities."

"One being..."

"Umm... Well... You know there's the... Oh the new..." Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. "Well if you going to put me on the spot I can't remember them all!" Inuyasha retorted trying to cover his fail attempt to name the clubs good points. Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly to himself, Inuyasha always found new ways to amuse him with his foolishness. He actually had a vacant spot that needed to be filled. He could have given him the shift the minute he stepped in demanding it, but his sadistic ways wouldn't allow him to do so.

"Wow... It's clear to me that you have so many, and I would love to help you, really Inuyasha, but I don't have any openings in the time area."

"Make some fucking openings. Fire some one!"

"Dear brother you not really suggesting I fire one of my hard working employees just to accommodate you."

"Damn straight that's what I'm suggesting, and I would like to be done by tomorrow."

"Can't be done, but I do apologize Inuyasha. Here have a chocolate," Sesshoumaru lifted a tray full of cheap minted chocolate, knowing that Inuyasha specially hated that type of chocolate. He wasn't disappointed but his reaction for Inuyasha grabbed the tray and three it like a Frisbee across the room.

"YOU POMPOUS ASS, I DON"T WANT YOUR GOD DAMN CHOCOLATE!I WANT THE GOD DAMNED JOB!"

"Well since you put it that way... done. Now leave me I have much work to do."

"That's it..." Inuyasha inquired indecorously, "you not going to fight me anymore about it."

"No. No purpose in doing so. You amused me enough for the time being. So you have the job you so dreadfully wanted, now leave me."

"You really are a fucking piece of work Sesshoumaru, I'm not you lab dog who's sole purpose in life is to entertain you."

"You right the lab would have done a much better job." Sesshoumaru returned he gaze back to the computer. Inuyasha opened is mouth to retaliate but quickly clamped it shut. He had the job he wanted, he could protect Kagome now. Fighting with his brother was pointless now. Inuyasha gather his bearings turned on his heel and left the room. He decided to wait for Kagome to finish her shift, for as he stated earlier it was dangerous for a woman like her to be alone at night. He headed to the back of the club knowing that she would leave through there because she always did to avoid the big crowd of perverted mean through the front.

Inuyasha waited four hours in that back alley for her to finally exit though those doors. And when she did his breath almost hitched in alarm, she looked more than just tired. He was amazed that she was still walking. 'How does she manage to do this every night?' he asked himself as he walked over to her. She didn't even notice him as he stood before her. "Kagome..." He whispered finally getting her attention. Her head shot up locking her dazed gaze is with his concerned ones. She wondered absently why he cared so much, but decided to brush it off. She didn't have the time, nor energy to deal with him.

"Not now please Inuyasha. I just want to get home." She walked past him in hopes he would take the hint, but she had no such luck for he reached out and grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around and face him. Her breath hitch thinking him incredibly sexy giving her that, don't you even think about contradicting me look as he turned his back to her and kneeled to the ground.

"Get on." Was all he said, and that was all it took. She collapsed onto his back hooking her arms around his neck while he hooked his arms under her legs hoisting her up from the ground. He could have gotten there in less then five minutes had he wanted to. He wouldn't even break a sweat while doing so, but he didn't. He took his time walking down the sidewalks with her firmly mounted on his back. He enjoyed the feel of her against him, too much for him to rush to get her home. It was an hour before they finally reached the door of her apartment conveniently located across from his. She had fallen asleep not two minutes into their walk. He didn't want to wake her, only knew he had to. "Kagome... Hey Kagome wake up we're here." He spoke shaking her half heartedly hoping she was a deep sleeper. It would only give him a reason to hold her longer. He had no such luck for she awoke almost instantly.

"We're here... So soon" She mumbled groggily as he gently released her so she could stand on her own.

"Feh if you call and hour soon then sure, that soon."

"It took you an hour to get here! Oh my gosh Inuyasha I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem. You don't weight that much anyways." He replied while waving off her concern.

"Well thank you anyways." Kagome said gratefully as she opened her door. She was about to step inside when Inuyasha stopped her by gently taking her small hand in his. He lightly pulled her towards him and she blankly followed completely confused by his actions. "What are you doing?"

"Biding you goodnight," he stated rather matter-of-factly. Before she could even think about protesting he brought his lips to hers. It took Kagome a couple of second to register the fact that he was kissing him and him waiting for her to respond, and she did. She did as if it were the most natural thing in the world, to be kissing him was just natural. Their lips caressed one another's with a chaste passion, and they were both content with that, content with the purity of their first kiss. After a couple of minutes the sweet kiss ended. Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers his lips only a breath away from her own. He smiled despite himself before caressing her blushing cheek with his free hand. "See you tomorrow." He stated only receiving a half hearted nod on her part. With one last peck on her lips he pulled completely away releasing her hand and disappeared into his apartment as she in hers.


	3. chapter 3

**Hey all the people how read and like this story. Sorry to so long to update. I've been working on some other stories of mine and I wanted this one to be good and maybe got some good review. I love your reviews. Thanks to everyone for sending them. I start school soon. I hope that I will get some time to put some decent time into my stories well thanks and much love hope you enjoy. I decided to make inuyasha softer in this chapter. I took his character and over did it in the previous ones thanks for noticing. Hope you all like it …**

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha awoke the next morning due to the ungodly contraption known as his cell phone. Its inane shrilling was enough to rupture his sensitive ear drums. He cursed the day that he purchased the contraption as he reached to cease its noise. He then found another reason to curse his luck when the number resembled one that he was all too familiar with. "What is it Kikyou?" He inquired as he checked his alarm clock; five thirty, he had to wake up soon anyways that detail seemed to calm his temper.

"Well it sounds like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," her voice always seemed make his ears twitch sordidly.

"Is there a purpose behind this call?" Inuyaha questioned as he forlornly gathered some clothing for his morning shower.

"Now that I think about it I don't really do… you never talk to me anymore. Does my calling bother you honey?"

"Is that right," he sighed nothing could be done about it now and truth be told he was avoiding talking to her but that wasn't anything new. "You're right, I've just been busy you understand right."

"Well maybe you should quit all those jobs that you have. You do too much and you know that you don't have to, your university pays for you studies, does it not?" She piped; she had always been a curious one. But after spending so much time with Inuyasha she soon learned that no matter how much she pried her would never confided in her with anything that personal to him.

"It's complicated so no need for you to worry yourself over it. Look I need a shower. My morning classes start really early today. I'll call you." The excuses to hang up were becoming easier and easier to do as the days passed by, neither were caring very much anymore.

"Oh… okay then I talk to you some other time." They both hung up, and returned to the realities before them. Inuyasha took his shower, allowed himself to be consumed by the heated liquid, allowed himself to be comforted by the spewing droplets that massaged his knotted muscles. His clouded thoughts traveled to last night, he had kissed her. He couldn't forget the soft friction her lips created against his own. To be truthfully honestly he had always been attracted to Kagome. He just created reasons to disregard it. He didn't need anymore problems to clutter his mind other than the one he already had. But no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that she was degrading herself by working in that club, but her innocence and congeniality always got to him, forcing him to fall for her even harder than before. No matter what he did, fate would never allow him to get over her. Inuyasha was just learning to accept his feels for what they were.

Inuyasha thoughts almost caused him to forget to actually clean himself before he turned off the water. Providentially he was able to remember in time, to leisurely cleanse himself. After the shower and drying off he ritually brushed his teeth and dressed for the new day. He headed towards his kitchen quickly grabbing his keys and checking his wrist watch before he left his apartment. It seemed to still be early; he'd be able to grab a bit to eat before he was due in class.

As he was locking up his apartment he was surprised to here the door across form his opening up. Immediately his heart paused mid-motion the only thought running through his mind was a name, Kagome.

"Oh! Inuyasha you're up early." Her melodious he heard from behind him. He realized that he could sit in a room forever and the only thing he would need would be that voice whispering sweet nothings in to his delicate ears.

"Yeah… you too." He grunted trying to clear his suddenly raspy voice.

"No, not really I always leave this early. I like to eat breakfast before I head off to school," she laughed lightly to herself. "I can always use the extra energy to get me through class."

"That's a coincidence. I was just about to get breakfast myself. Why don't you join me?" Inuyasha wanted to pat his back, his charm coming back to him full force now.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, breakfast will be on me plus it would even save you the cab fare." He insisted managing to pull of his infamous, you can't say no to this smile, smile. Always worked with the ladies and Kagome was no excepted for she promptly took him up on his offer. They walked side by side over to his car. He wanted to hold her hand but thought against it. They had to discuss their relationship before he made anymore moves towards her no matter how simple they were. Having two girlfriends was out of the question but leaving Kagome alone had only proven to be impossible. If he left Kikyou the repercussions would be ghastly for him. Therefore he desperately needed to talk to her and come up with and alternative measure.

"I didn't know you had a car you never come to work with it. The club is kind of far is it not?" She inquired as he drove. His expression suddenly was drastically serious as he clenched the steering wheel glaring straight ahead.

"I don't like using it when it can be avoided. It was a… well you could call it something of a gift. I plan on returning it so I want it to be in top condition when I do." He responded mildly surprised that he was even telling her this. It was just something about her that made it easier for him to confide to. Something in his thoroughly guarded heart believed that she was trustworthy.

"That's weird this car is very nice. Why would you want to return such a great present, besides the fact it's rude to return gifts."

"It's complicated… but let me put it this way. It's not so much as a gift, giving me this car was more of a bribe."

"Oh," she could tell that he wasn't going to reveal any more details about this car so it was better to just drop the subject completely. "So where are you taking me to eat."

"Ah, well McDonald's seems suitable enough, right."

"Yes, top quality restaurant. Is that were you take all your dates?" She laughed, oh how he could get used to her laugh slicing through the serene atmosphere making it brighter. It made everything worth while.

"Of course not, I am insulted that you would think that low of me. On those occasions, it's much easier to just drop of at a hotdog-stand and call it a night." He chuckled along with her.

"Oh pardon me for assuming. A hot dog stand on the side walk, right next to the national bank really shows how much you care."

"Damn straight, those are some really good hot dogs." He added as the pulled up at McDonald's. Him being the gentleman he was helped her out of the car, and was nice enough to open the door for her before he stepped into the restaurant that wasn't something that would ever to for anyone. It's always the little things you do for someone to let them know you're special. He planned to make that perfectly clear.

They ordered their food and seated them self at a nice booth next to a window. Lucky for them the place was nearly empty this early in the morning. Half way through their meal Inuyasha decided that it was time to talk with her seriously about them. The opportunity would be hard to come by due to their clashing schedules. "Kagome, can we talk for a moment."

"Yeah, sure." She chirped looking up from her food.

"I think you already figured this out but I have feelings for you. No use in hiding it or pretending they don't exist."

"Yeah…" she could think of nothing better to say.

"Well!" His voice arose in exasperation. Wasn't she supposed to confirm her feelings for him as well? He knew they were there just need her words for reassurance.

"I feel something for you too." She managed to reply timidly playing with her food.

"Good." He smiled to himself. "Since we both feel the same than this should be much easier for us to get though. Well to get to the point, as much as I would like for us to be in a more serious relationship. At this exactly moment, I can't name you my officially girlfriend."

"And why is that?"

"You want the whole truth…"

"That would be nice."

"You can't get upset and leave before I finish it Kagome. You have to listen to it all everything and right now we don't have to time for me to explain it all. After work tonight; I'll tell you everything… That is if you still want to know by then." He explained as cautiously as possible in hopes for the best.

"Your can bet you ass I'll still want to know." She retorted the stress of the clearly outlined itself in her usually gentle features. He hated that fact that they formed because of his stupidity. His mind acted randomly in its guilt as his hand stretched forward and latched on to her own in an effort to comfort her emotions. They made a simple connected for the longest of moments before the resumed finishing their meal in silence with hands clasped together, linking two completely different pulses as one.

Their hands remained in the other embrace as they silently threw away the trash, as they walked out of the restaurant, and would never have separated if it weren't for the car. But it didn't make a difference because the minute that they were both seated next to each other their hands silently sought out one another warmth, comfort, guidance…

It didn't take long before he reached their school. Ironically enough they both attended the same university with both of them ever knowing, NYU. Inuyahsa figured as much. The campus was large and with them in different majors their schedules clashed, causing them to never notice the others presence. Inuyasha laughed inwardly to himself. Fate always had its fucked up ways of letting you know it's there. Once they exited the car their hands rejoined once again. Desperate to hang on to the feeling he walked her to her dance class and pecked her enticing lips lightly before he reluctantly let go.

They day passed by excruciatingly slow for both parties. Inuyasha spent his whole day either in several of his advanced business courses or in the library desperately trying to get Kagome out of his head so he finished class projects that would be due soon. Kagome tiring dance lessons took their toll on her especial since her mind kept drifting to Inuyasha and what he needed to tell her after work. Due to distraction she tripped several times leading to a humiliating public lecture from her dance instructor. Yes, indeed the day passed by too slowly…

After school Inuyasha rushed to arrive at one of his many part time jobs; this one being the manga artist's assistant. His job was to erase several things and make food for them if necessary. After that job he hurried off to another part time job as a night janitor for the university he went to. And finally after that last job he was able to reluctantly drive to Sangre.

He really did hate this car but there was no point in dropping it off at his apartment when he had been using it all day. After parking it in the employee parking lot he quickly entered the club for his last job of the day. Also the most anticipated one. He started his new shift today. He wondered how it would feel working side by side with Kagome. He would actual be with all his friends since Sango and Miroku usually worked the late shift as well. Kagome along was a good enough reason for him, having them there only made it better.

He spotted Miroku right away and they walked to the lounge together to gather their uniforms and change. The night passed by slowly as well. Inuyasha's blood boiled at the sight of Kagome prancing around on stage with little to no clothing on. He hated the way those drunkards looked at her. It couldn't be help. In his mind; she was for his eyes alone. He wasn't jealous, oh no, there was nothing to be jealous of. He was clearly worth a lot more than any of these dumb asses. The problem was the possess nature that he felt for Kagome.

He thanked god when that first half of their shift was over. Kagome was now dressed in her waitress outfit. It was revealing but was much better than her dancing costume. After several agonizing hours of taking hectic orders and servings their shift ended. It was close to three in the morning and Inuyasha decided to be the nice guy and offer everyone one a ride. The car ride was silent after they dropped Sango off at her apartment complex. It was a great convenience that he, Miroku and Kagome lived at the same complex. The whole night he nervously avoided contact with her in front of Miroku or Sango. He didn't want them knowing about their relationship just yet.

The arrived and walked in to the place in a very uncomfortable silence surrounding them. Inuyasha and Kagome made sure to walk slower than Miroku so that they could enter his apartment in peace. Upon entering his apartment Kagome was surprised that everything seemed as she left it a couple days ago. Everything looked untouched, she sighed to herself inwardly. Of course it would be that way. He hardly had time to sleep let alone actually live in his apartment. She was brought out of her thoughts by his tired deep voice invading the air. She could get used to hearing that voice call her name, it was seducing. "Hey Kagome, are you going to take a seat or what?" He grumbled finally getting through to her.

"Oh yeah," She blushed nervously as she sat next to him. She noticed how tense he sat next to her with his fist clenched at his sides. So she did the only thing that popped in her head to do. She reached out and took hand in hers, softly running her finger tips over his paled skin coaxing him to release the pressure. Eventually it did, he hand opened enough for her to squeeze in her small digits entwining their fingers together. She get over what ever it was he had to tell her. She knew she would. If anything they would get over it together…


End file.
